


Fall of a star

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Broken Promises, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, a little dark, changmin is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone falls ,he thought and this star that was shining so brightly today would fall too and make his wish come true.</p><p>His one and only wish ,which was to see the fall of the one that had broken his promise to him.<br/>(when the two share the same dream but only one makes it into his own reality,can love overcome and wash away the pain of the one with a broken heart ,which seems to have been mended by the vile things that promised it relief)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of a star

**Author's Note:**

> Imp- In the beginning when yunho says he has nowhere to go,its because in his drunken state he assumes himself of being homeless again.  
> I know ,know I should be working on wolf .I'll try to update the next chap soon,i promise. Greatly appreciate the love it's receiving. <3  
> This plot just stuck with me and I just had to write it.Also I decided to Make a tumblr .Its (DopeDreamX) so you can leave a bunch of prompts , yes I'm gonna start taking them soon.  
> http://dopedreamx.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

“you want another one?Yunho-shii?”

 

Yunho looked up from his glass ,now filled with a little water from the melted ice ,dazzling under the golden lights of the bar to see a toothy smile directed towards him . The bartender was in his early twenties ,hair all slicked up and pulled back ,clad in a traditional black and white attire. He tilted his head towards the empty glass and the vodka bottle held in his hands ,in an emphasis to his earlier question  and Yunho answered with a jerky nod .

 

“ This should be the last one and then I’ll call a cab for you. This is the first time I’ve seen you drinking this recklessly, should I be worried ?”

Yunho shook his head in denial ,knowing full well of the sheer nonsense he would utter if he were to open his mouth and followed Shun’s movements to see him first pour a clear liquid in his glass ,followed by a few crushed pieces of ice.

He then grabbed hold of the glass and chucked its contents ,all in one go . His eyes clenched up close and he found his grip tighten around the now empty glass from the sting in his throat.

“woah! Easy there and before you ask ,I already told you. It was the last one.”

Yunho shook his head ,feeling his senses going haywire from not being able to register Shun’s words distinctly . He tried to stand up but stumbled instead and found himself being supported by gentle yet strong hands . He looked up at his rescuer ,only to see a blurred up face of the cordial bartender.

“My bad . I should’ve stopped you immediately when I saw you downing one shot after another without any abstain. I’ll take you to the cab but first tell me where is it that you live ?” He blinked his eyes again and again ,but the vision remained hazy and slurred out “nowhere” .

“You must’ve taken residence somewhere in order for you to be able to sleep at night. Where is it that you sleep ,yunho shii?”

“ can’t hear you” he garbled out and felt an arm being wound around his waist in an offered support . His arm was in turn taken to be wrapped around strong shoulders and he found himself being walked slowly towards the fuzzy glass doors in sight.

“sleep “ pressed a rough voice ,near his ear. “where do you sleep ,Yunho shii?”

“Galaxy apartments ,345” He muttered out automatically and then everything went blank .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“So did you hear that Jaejoong is being slotted with a couple of new entries for the new band Roaring tigers”_

 

 

_Yunho ducked his head ,his face hidden by the dark shadows of his cap ,concealing the expression of raw loathing and jealousy he felt flooding his system. Jaejoong had told him of this and he had put on his best fake smile ,trying to appear happy for his friend when in fact the conflicting emotions surging up within him at that time had him chocking ,had his very insides twisting up . Why him ?why not me ? were the questions that kept plaguing him through the entirety of the night ,snatching away the pleasure of a restful sleep._

_“Yunho”_

_The sudden call of his name caused his mouth to twist in contempt. He just wanted to get out of here. These people didn’t know what he’d been through to make it till here. He had no such place he could even refer to as his temporary dwelling let alone having a home in this big city. It itches him every time he would be forced to knock on the door of his friends houses ,on  those days when the unbearable heat and cold seemed too threatening and he would be forced to feel the embarrassment of intruding in exchange for a chance at life ,a chance at pursuing his dreams. He had given up so much . The warmth of a good night sleep on a soft bed ,the delicious food of his mother , the chance at seeing Jihye growing up slowly and steadily into a beautiful girl ,almost everything that was dear to him ,required by the people of his age . He hadn’t sacrificed this much , in the end to bear witness of seeing others achieving what he had chased after for ever since he was a little kid._

 

 

_He looked up slowly ,suppressing his emotions and upping his facade, a pretend smile on his face._

_“ Jae told me about it . Hopefully we’ll get that chance soon as well.”He uttered out , putting in effort to keep his voice neutral ,making sure to avoid any slip that would give away his true feelings ._

_“ yeah ,yeah” He received nods of approval from a small group of trainees scattered around him,who would follow and cling to him as if they were his shadow. It annoyed him ,they annoyed him but he wouldn’t spurn them away no matter how irritating he found them, cause he himself was guilty of enjoying their attention. It made him feel special and unknowingly powerful. He felt respected and feared . It was enough pros to keep them around._

 

 

_“who’s that?” Yunho curiously turned towards the direction to see what had caught the eye of one of his loyal dogs,only to sight a lanky ,black haired boy cautiously making his way towards their group.The boy appeared to be younger than him and kept his eyes downcast, not daring to look up and taking hesitant steps in their direction ,as if he were entering a lion’s den. Yunho smirked slightly ,feeling proud for having such a strong effect on someone ,a stranger no less._

_The boy finally stopped a few feet away from him and stood only an inch or 2 shorter than him,but upon closer inspection ,Yunho was sure that they were of about the same height and that the drooping was what made the younger appear smaller and timid. Finally ,the boy glanced up at him and gave him a shy smile ._

_The next thing Yunho saw ,was a gangly and thin arm extending towards him ,accompanied by a tentative “hey.”_

 

 

_He stared  and there were collective gasps around him. This was the first in a very long time that a person had actually managed to muster up enough balls to come up to him ,he was found to be so intimidating that no one even dares a glance his way and here ,this newbie just approached him out of nowhere._

_“I-I am Shim Changmin “ The younger boy stuttered out and immediately retracted his hand back ,which had been so blatantly rebuffed to bow lightly and said “I am a new entry, please take care of me”._

_Yunho stilled and kept looking at the back of the bowed head. After ,what felt like many minutes ,he finally broke the silence ,the almost tangible tension in the air becoming unbearable, to give a crude “yes?” in response._

_The younger boy or Changmin to be precise ,lifted his head up and looked back at him , with an evident change in his stance and his expression. The youth had unconsciously or deliberately ,little to his knowledge, had squared his shoulders back ,now standing tall and straight in front of him ,clearly pissed off. At the very least ,he found himself appreciating the fact that this boy had some fire in him._

_“That look won’t get you nowhere ,pansy boy.Go back to school and your mama. In order to survive here you have to face allot of shit and by the looks of it, I don’t think you have enough balls to pull through. Consider this as a helping suggestion . “ He bit out harshly and brushed passed the other ,not paying mind to the erupting yowls and shouts of “burn” “yeah ,go back “ to make a beeline towards the dancing studio,his group immediately catching up to him and pushing and shoving at anyone blocking their way._

 

 

_Yunho smirked. This was his territory .There was no chance that the pretty boy would ever live past his first day._

 

_“hyung ,you want water?” Changmin gently smiled at him, holding out a plastic purple colored tumbler his way and he accepted the proffered article graciously with a mumbled thanks. The former then returned his full attention to the activities taking place in front of them ,looking so engrossed that to Yunho ,it appeared as if for a moment they were actually in college ,attending a very important lecture ._

_He could see beads of sweat marking the younger’s boy forehead,his clothing drenched and his hair wet from the excessive perspiration ,owing to the two hours of rigorous physical training they had to undergo. He himself was no better ,scratching at his neck and feeling icky and dirty all over._

_Once being classed into the same group, he and Changmin could no longer avoid eachother.So ,he had decided to approach the latter, out of his duty as an appointed leader and attempted at making things alright between them . It took time for them to reach this level of comfort that they now felt around each other but nonetheless , he was very thankful for it. Changmin was now amongst the very few in his life that he genuinely cherished and respected. The diligence and maturity that the youth possessed was far beyond his age._

_He had been crushed when another group that he had been slotted in with Changmin had been resolved. He had almost reached the brink of insanity ,growing violent and becoming unnecessarily aggressive ,so much so that he had actually gotten himself into a very bloody fight that would’ve eventually lead to him being kicked out of SM ,if it weren’t for Changmin._

_The younger boy had pushed him into a corner, taking control of his wrists and pinning him harder with the weight of his body, disabling his attacks and had screamed at his face that he was not alone. That they were together in this and that, his dream would come true._

_And so now ,they are here, together, working slowly and steadily towards their one goal ._

_“Changmin!” Yunho jerked out of his thoughts to see his friend making his way towards a rugged, scary looking old man. What does Lee Sooman want from Changmin?_

_“dismissed” boomed a nearby lady suddenly, her face upholding a stern expression and he immediately stood up. He slowly walked away with the dispersing crowd ,his eyes still focused on the stoic back of his friend and stubbornly resisted the dread attempting to seep through his nerves. Everything would be alright,Changmin would be alright,nothing bad would happen ,his own comforting thoughts to him sounded utterly hollow and it took all of his might in order for him to not run over to his friend  as his conscious screamed at him ,that nothing was going to be alright now, absolutely nothing._

 

 

 

_“Hyung?”_

_Changmin ._

_He’s changed so much. Now standing taller than him ,built like that of an athlete,slender yet muscled at the same time, a touch of blond color in his hair,features all sharp and handsome and little to no touch of the childish softness that Yunho could recall seeing in the other.He had undoubtedly transformed into a perfect idol material,being worshipped by  thousands of girls and boys alike all over Asia and beyond.Changmin looked gorgeous and a man of every girls dream. He was smiling at him ,all excited and to Yunho for a second ,Changmin looked as young as the one he had forever ingrained in his memory ,the only difference being that this one was visibly taller and all sturdy looking._

_“Changmin. “ he said in return ,with a genuine smile on his face._

_“how have you been?” The striking youth asked and grabbed for his hand ,walking them out of the door and away from all the crew members collected in the dance hall,obviously seeking for a more private and one on one conversation._

_“I’m good. You look very well yourself. I heard about your first tour in America, congratulations.”He said ,stopping mid walk and looking,really looking at the man. He was even more stunning on a closer look,skin all fair and unmarred but what bewitched him were definitely those eyes,the passion and the fire still very much in there._

_“You haven’t changed at all” muttered the said beautiful man slowly and Yunho found himself chuckling._

_“is that a compliment or??”he said ,his brow raised._

_“definitely a compliment” The other replied and grinned._

_“Sir” a short ,stout lady wearing an ID card approached them ,looking all professional with a pen and clipboard handled carefully in her hands. She didn’t even spare him a glance and straight away approached the taller out of the two and said,ignoring him.”They are waiting. You should hurry ,since after the practice you have a photo shoot for The GQ magazine,scheduled at 2:00 pm and it is already 12:05.”_

_Changmin nodded and looked his way .”It will be great, working with you.It’really been too long” said the younger man ,in a soft whisper ._

_Yunho smiled softly ._

_“Yeah ,it would be.” He replied back ,quietly and entwined his hands with the youth. The feeling of warmth filling his gut .The touch seemed foreign yet warm and soothing at the same time,it really has been too long._

 

_Yunho wheezed, struggling for breath. He blinked when a stray bead of sweat entered into his eye . He was exhausted, this had been his very first show and yet was exhilarated at the same time. This was what he’d dreamed of ,a chance at performing under the flashing lights of many colors ,standing on a stage ,in front of thousands of people cheering ,yelling his name. Though ,the reality was bittersweet. He was dressed in an uncomfortable, hideous costume which had been stitched hurriedly with little to no attention paid into its crafting. Especially made this way ,in order for the spotlight to not to taken away from the one who was actually the centre of the show. Whose name was the one being chanted away ,like it was a mantra by the many who had specifically paid in order to see him at his best and were going crazy at the mere sight of him.This star who everyone had their eyes on was none other than the one who had made a **fake** promise to him that they would achieve this ,whatever the other was experiencing ,together._

 

 

_Changmin was standing under the spotlight. His body gleaming and sparkling due to the sweat that marked every contour and line on it, covered only by the shreds of what had been a shirt, torn away in throes of passion and fire that must’ve rushed in the youth’s blood. His defined chest was rising and falling,muscles under the skin clenching and retracting and Yunho ,looked on ,mesmerized even as the feeling of red hot hate and envy tightened in his gut. The screams of thousands of fans piercing in his ear but he could still make out every distinct pant exhaled by the man, who had now turned his back on the audience and was straight on looking at him . He had a smirk on his face ,his deep stare sending tremors down Yunho’s spine ,it was as if Changmin was looking into his very core,opening and rummaging through his very soul,trying to get hold of his deepest secrets. It was as if he was making a statement that this was why he was here and Yunho wasn’t._

 

 

_Yunho tightened his fists up at his side ,shifting from his given position as the break was announced. Everyone falls ,he thought and this star that was shining so brightly today would fall too and make his wish come true._

_His one and only wish ,which was to see the fall of the one that had broken his promise to him._

_“Great show tonight.”He said as he slowly approached a very attractive man, who was left alone after hours of being hoarded by the many admirers that had kept the other busy,either by asking him to sign this or that  and by the many flashes of cameras and posing ._

_Changmin grinned at him ,walking over to him and giving him an appraising look. He gave an appreciative hum to what Yunho was wearing ,which was a white shirt with a deep V cut and tight black jeans._

_“ You’re all dressed up for the party ,I see.” The younger said, himself clad in an expensive blue cotton shirt and blue faded jeans. Ofcourse the other was looking better than him and if they were to stand side by side ,all the girls would go up to the star first and not even pay a single thought to him._

_“So you coming? Super star?” Yunho chuckled ,mentally suppressing the abhorrence he felt for the man standing next to him_

_“haha ,yeah. You were amazing today on the stage by the way ,hyung.” Changmin said softly ,reaching to rest his hand on the small of his back,making Yunho cringe mentally._

_“thanks” he replied and they finally stepped inside the club._

_“You want a drink?” Yunho asked over the loud music ,looking up at the handsome youth with a pleading expression on his face._

_“sure”_

_They made their way past the many people that were attempting to extract the Star away ,either for a conversation in relation to business or just a little chat as from what Yunho had been told by many in the company that Changmin had become an A-lister over the years,very important to the company . Though this was a private party with only the crew and company members allowed ,everyone wanted the super star’s attention. Suddenly the hand on his back started to feel very uncomfortable and the urge of wanting to disconnect from the touch increased in his gut._

_Finally when they settled in the separate seats and the hand left his body ,did he relax and looked to his side at the fascinating star._

_“A beer for me and this gentleman.” Changmin said to the bartender without even asking him of what he’d  wanted ,how arrogant._

_“ I was thinking of getting pretty drunk tonight.” He piped in ,smiling and restricting his urge to punch the egoistic youth._

_“You have pretty low tolerance hyung and it would become troublesome for me ,to have to carry you around and take you home. “ murmured the other over the rim of his glass full of beer._

_“so I am a huge bother to you ,aren’t I ?Mr.Superstar.”_

_He ignored the glass of beer placed in front of him to look deeply into the other’s eyes._

_After a long pause and a screech later,Changmin had settled right next to him,their shoulders and thighs touching ,their bodies coming in contact and it was all Yunho could to do to not break their eye contact ,refusing to shiver from the feel of warmth radiating from where their bodies slid against each other at the slightest of moment._

_“so the rumors are true? Mr. Superstar is gay?” He smirked and placed his palm on the other’s thigh, looking unflinchingly into the black brown orbs which seemed to have darkened a little more._

_Changmin didn’t say anything and Yunho gulped, shifting at the feel of his heart rate picking up. The deep ,unblinking eyes kept looking at him ,searching, unrelenting and darkening if possible even more, as the seconds ticked by._

_He couldn’t back down now. Junsu had told him ,of the inappropriate feelings that Changmin harbored for him. His plan was very important to him ,he could accomplish that one thing which now kept him alive,the desire to see this star fall from the embrace of heavens to the dirty earth was what had pushed him this far._

_He slowly moved his hand up the other man’s thigh ,inching closer and closer to-, his hand was then roughly grabbed and stopped in its trail. He released a long breath that he didn’t know he was holding and trembled slightly as the gaze on him stayed,god.._

_Not able to take it anymore he moved his head to the side, looking away._

_“let’s get out of here” a rough voice said and Yunho closed his eyes._

_He has to do this, he can do this, he will do this._

_Yunho gasped when he suddenly found himself being shoved face first into the door ,moments after it was closed and felt a hard strong body pressing up against him from behind. His breath came out in rough ,short pants and he shivered slightly when something hard and soft dug between his ass cheeks through the clothing ._

_His breath caught as the man started moving behind him,hips thrusting into him with a brutal force  ,pushing him up and against the wooden surface which creaked from the impact dangerously. It had been very difficult to convince Changmin to come over at his place but he’d managed it somehow and now his plan can finally fall into place._

_He shut his eyes tightly and hissed, pained gasps emerging from his red lips.The burn from the constant rubbing of jean’s rough material against his skin becoming unbearable. The ruthless movements from behind him finally came to an abrupt halt and yunho released a long breath._

_For a moment ,in the darkness of his apartment ,only the sounds of their breathing echoed and then he was flipped around harshly . He made a pained noise as his hands were immediately grabbed and slammed against the door by one rough palm ,above his head._

_He could see nothing ,his power of vision coming of no use and at a terrible loss but he could feel everything. It was as if his other senses enhanced automatically. He could hear every harsh breath that he released ,could also hear the ones which were less hurried and not much audible .Every little press of the slightly heavier body ,now not pinning him but still touching, send tingles running through his nerve endings._

_Changmin didn’t release him and nor did he make any other movement.Wondering of what was going on in the said man’s mind ,Yunho started to fidget ,turning in the other’s grasp and trying to shoo away the fear of the Younger man somehow catching upto what he’d planned._

_“Bedroom or here?” asked a calm and clear voice ,resounding in the absolute blackness._

_“B-bedroom” He answered ,growing anxious from the behavior of the young man. Changmin sounded robotic ,unfeeling and unhuman.No emotion whatsoever had passed through the Superstar’s face even as they made their way here.It was deeply unsettling but Yunho wanted this night to happen,his plan meant everything to him now._

_No more words were exchanged and the superstar had roughly dragged Yunho into his room ,throwing him onto the mattress and climbing on top of him ,straddling his hips ._

_His clothing was removed hastily ,his shirt tearing off of him in the process and every article was thrown away without much care.Changmin remained clothed though and when he’d proceeded to remove the youth’s shirt ,his hands were immediately pinned at the side of his head. Conditions were made clear then:-No role playing ,it was meant to be just one quick fuck._

_Yunho didn’t care much of how they did it ,he just wanted everything that they were going to be doing tonight recorded by the little device hidden under his clothes,on the table and whose red light blinked almost innocently in the blackness ._

_Changmin flipped him onto his stomach roughly, angling his hips  so that his hard clothed erection pressed against the cleft of his ass. Yunho bit his lip in fear as the zip of the other man’s jeans slightly touched his sensitive skin._

_“condom and lube?” the superstar again questioned him in that mechanical and almost bored voice._

_“s-side drawer” He stuttered out and dug his head deeper into the cushion of his arms ,blushing furiously and utterly ashamed._

_“Have you done this before ?”_

_He gulped and felt his face turning hot, red spreading till the tips of his ears.”N-No”_

_“mmmnh” Changmin hummed in response ._

_Sometime later when the movements above him finally stopped,his eyes widened and he gasped at the feel of something cool touching him ..oh god..could he really do this ,do it with a man?like this?_

_No no,he couldn’t back away now,he’d already made it this far._

_“relax” a cool voice said above him and he closed his eyes,tightening his hold on his pillow as a finger slowly breached through the small ring of muscle and entered into him. It was painful,it hurt already ,how could C-changmin’s…_

_The finger started moving into him ,making obscene squelching sounds and he trembled. Slowly the pain evaded a little and in it’s place came a little pleasure.Yunho bit his lip and gasped again from the sting when another entered and joined the previous in its movements._

_This way a total of three breached him and he started moaning, pleasure becoming more prominent.He was so lost in the ecstatic waves of pleasure running through him that he didn’t notice how his own hips have started moving ,pressing more against the knuckles, wanting the fingers to go deeper into him._

_When something was pressed inside of him ,he jolted. His eyes widened and he tilted his head a little back but only saw darkness._

_“w-wha” He wasn’t allowed to complete when the same thing was touched again._

_“a-ahh!”_

_His moans and screams began to fill the dark apartment when that point was brutally stabbed again and again._

_“C-changmi-in.Please..” He was begging now,pleading unabashedly. Muttering nonsensical things as the pleasure increased within him ._

_Changmin retreated his fingers and His head fell on his pillow,groan leaving his lips at the loss._

_“I’m gonna enter now.”_

_Yunho gulped,scared,feeling terrified at the thought of something as big as Changmin’s …thing..entering him. What if the young man unknowingly,in the heat of things ,damaged him down there. He wasn’t allowed to finish his line of thought as Changmin started rubbing his lubed up arousal up and down ,in between his ass cheeks._

_He bit his lip and deathly clutched his pillow as he felt something pressing up against his prepared entrance._

_Slowly as he panted and hissed from the overpowering and numbing pain that clouded his senses,Changmin slid inside of him. The younger man ,now fully seated inside of him murmured emotionlessly .”I’ll start moving.”though the Superstar’s voice did come out a little hoarse and his exhales ,his heavy breathing did express his exertion too. The voice almost sounded pained,was Changmin restraining himself?_

_And then,he started moving. Pushing inside of him with relentless force as if he were angry. Yunho only sobbed as more pain rushed within his system ,crying and begging Changmin for something that even he was unaware of. The thrusts were slow yet brutal in the beginning and then the young man above him picked up his pace,pushing and pulling and following a rhythm that the youth had seemed to have clearly mastered._

_“ngh..M-min” He cried and wailed, wanting for the man above him to stop._

_Changmin grunted above him,his nails digging painfully as his grasp tightened around Yunho’s hips._

_“ahhh!!” Yunho screamed, seeing white hot pleasure as the youth hit something inside of him and then pain left and pleasure took hold of his senses. He moaned and wept,Changmin’s name repeatedly falling from his lips._

_“Yunho” Changmin whispered huskily against the skin between his shoulder blades and he trembled,lost in the sensation,the feel, utterly and regrettably lost in Changmin._

_‘This man would be the death of me’ was his last coherent thought as he was swept away and was taken wholly and fully by Shim Changmin._

He jerked awake and found himself  in his wrecked and dingy apartment with sour colored walls that assaulted his vision the first thing in the morning.A splitting headache made itself known immediately and he groaned massaging his forehead.

He’d gone drinking last night,feeling pretty shitty of what he was about to do today.

His eyes widened and he fished through his yesterday’s jeans pockets and immediately heaved a sigh of relief at having found his pendrive. Today will be the last crucial step in order for his plan to reach its expected conclusion ,which was the destruction of none other than Shim  Changmin.

The man who had broken his promise to him. The man who lived the dream that had been of Yunho’s since he was a little kid. Today he will avenge himself.

Yunho gulped down his anxiety and straightened with resolve. He grabbed for one of his caps  and thumbing the pendrive in his hands,ran down the flight of stairs and out of his ruined apartment complex.

He caught a cab and asked for the driver to take him to a nearby news station. As his destination approached,his guilt and anxiety grew. His conscious pawed at him continuously but Yunho adamantly ignored it.He was sweating he noticed and his throat had started to dry too. He had to do this,he had worked towards this for years ,abandoning it now was just out of the question.

Finally he was standing infront of the news station’s building ,his jaw tensed and his hand now clutching the pendrive almost painfully.

He kept looking at the building ,his mind racing ,his heart beating and he bit his lip when an image of Changmin kissing him on his shoulder from that terrible night resurfaced but then the scene changed to that of him ,standing in front of his manager who bluntly told him of his contract being nullified and that the only way for him to be in the company would be to work as a back performer.

His eyes hardened and he strode towards the glass doors.

He greeted the receptionist politely but then his many attempts at handing over the pendrive failed miserably. He felt the annoyance emanating from the lady who had been polite just a moment ago and frowned. Something was holding him back.

He was a looser, a failure. He couldn’t even finish the plan that he had vowed to complete no matter what but now here he was,walking out of the building with his head bowed ,swept over by dejection and hopelessness.

Suddenly his hand was grabbed and he blinked ,his mouth hanging open as Changmin pinned him to an abandoned alley’s wall.

“C-changmin?” He called confused and shocked .

“Pendrive?” The other inquired abruptly and Yunho stared at the young man, stupefied .

He blinked stupidly for a few seconds, disbelief was the only word that could describe his reaction. He had never expected for the Superstar to show up here and now ,out of all the places in the world.Giving in to impatience the youth checked his pockets and immediately grabbed for the said article ,shoving it in front of his face.

“Did you really think of me as a dumb little kid ,Hyung?It was utterly stupid of you to underestimate my brains after all it has now become a known fact that I am very much intellectually able and mentally competent.You ignore me for years and then when I find you ,you act all nice and polite, too nice infact.Then I see you on stage ,after my performance glaring daggers at me.Everytime I performed I felt your hate,your jealousy. Then when we go to a party,you actually had the guts to seduce me. I know Junsu hyung must’ve told you about me having a genuine attraction towards you,after all that man is notorious at not keeping things in his stomach but it came as a total shock to me that for your purpose ,which I know very well now was to destroy me,  you’d stoop so low. I fucked you only because you wanted it and when I came to your room ,the camera with its red blinking light was poorly covered. You ,the person I actually respected ,cared,loved..yes loved would try to do such a vile thing to me was something I never expected. I never thought you’d be capable of pulling something like this off.You really are something hyung.”

Yunho sobbed pathetically, his eyes swarming with tears as he saw Changmin sneering at him,the youth’s mouth twisted in distaste and disgust.

He hiccupped and bowed his head,trying to hide in the comforting shade of his cap.

“look at me “ The  Superstar commanded,his tone harsh and stern.

He slowly looked up and said in a small voice.”W-why D-did you n-not stop me?”

“coz I knew you wouldn’t actually do it.” Said the young man now in a soft voice.

Yunho looked at him with widened eyes and Changmin chuckled.

“I know you . You may have pulled through doing most but I knew you wouldn’t have been able to finish it. You are stupid but you are not bad or evil,the very reason I fell for you. “

Changmin was looking at him with soft eyes now,his hands wiping at the never-ending tears falling from Yunho’s eyes.

“It must’ve killed you,doing all of this.” He gulped and nodded slowly and the superstar grinned.

“there’s one question though,why?” The youth was now looking at him deeply,his eyes becoming serious and searching,the grin immediately falling from his face.

Yunho sighed ,a little calm now and looked back into the other’s eyes as well.

“You promised. You promised that we’d do it together .”he replied slowly.

Changmin’s eyes darkened a little and unknowingly he moved a little back, further against the wall.

“The company said that they wanted me to pursue the contract as a solo artist and that they wanted you out. I knew the amount of responsibilities you had at that time ,you were the only stable financial supply for your family after all. So I said to agree to the contract only if they’d keep you in the company and give you a job here and a job that had a good enough pay. I knew you’d hate me for breaking my promise ,my vow to you but I also know you love your family way more than your dream so I had to do it.At first I wanted to cancel my contract and start again with you but then Junsu told me how much important money was to you ,that you suffered from hunger and homelessness  only, so as to send your entire paycheck home for your sister’s education and your family’s needs. This made me fall deeper and harder in love with you but I sincerely apologize for having not fulfilled my promise to you anyway.”

A lone tear fell from his left eye and he ,with all the courage that he could manage, crashed his lips against Changmin,who stood stalk still for only a few seconds before kissing him back passionately .Their kiss became urgent and less innocent very swiftly ,owing to Changmin who still kept up to his impatience and  his trait of getting dirty very fast.

Yunho panted as he disconnect from the eager youth ,blushing.

Changmin on the other hand was all smirks.

“I’ll take that as a’ _yes I love you too Changmin oppa!’_ ”The Superstar said ,especially becoming all whiney and high pitched at the end.

Yunho smiled and shook his head a little,always at a defeat where Changmin’s sense of humor was concerned. He grinned up at the young man. “I’ll never call you Oppa. Never going to happen ,baby boy.”

“who you callin baby boy,last time I remember you were screaming this baby boy---“  Yunho immediately shut the other up by covering his mouth with his hand and lightly kissing on it.

“do you want to make me scream again?baby boy?” he winked and giggled at the groan he received from the other’s mouth which was still barricaded by his hands.

 

 

It had been painful to forgo and move on from his childhood dream but the most aching was the thought that he could’ve actually sabotaged the life of the one man who loved him and to whom he had mattered more than anything and anyone.Changmin will be his new passion,his new sun . The only way for the guilt of having nearly caused irreparable damage to the youth, to stop from chewing him up would be to give the Superstar so much love that the negative feelings would stand no chance against his feelings of raw benevolence for the other man.

Changmin gave his life a new meaning and He wanted his lover to reach heights unimaginable and become a very successful person in life. His Changmin would forever fly and never fall.

 


End file.
